


But I Saw It Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Honey Nut Feelios: part of a balanced smutfic breakfast, Like, Other, Papyrus isn't actually gonna participate, also fair warning, he's too busy being cool on the Internet, this is basically an excuse to write porn but with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it the bad puns? The fun times being lazy together? You aren't sure why, but even just a dream about losing your friend might have unraveled other feelings.</p><p>You, the Reader, dream about losing Sans forever. </p><p>And it fills you with fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tepid

And you tried. You weren't sure of what you were doing, but you knew that it was Sans standing before your eyes. His face was blurred, as if watching a really badly edited reality television show, and the worst part? He didn't seem to know who you were. You didn't even know why you felt the burning need to save him. He was your friend, for sure, but this.. this monster in front of you, who almost looked like a purely evil version of Toriel, was more terrifying than anything you had ever seen in your entire life. You wanted to run, but your feet seemed affixed to the.. floor? If you could call it that; it seemed like you were standing in pure darkness, as if trapped in a voidspace.

Desperate to free both yourself and Sans, you tried to push forward towards him, arms outstretched as if you were trying to wrap yourself around him. 

The mere sight of watching your fingers pass through the distorted skeleton brought nothing but overwhelming feelings of grief and terror, and even more so when you could only helplessly watch as Sans began to fade into the background, becoming enveloped by the powerful monster who held him captive.

"Just give up.. I did."

With a strangled yell you sat up in bed, your fingers lightly holding the skewed comforter in a fragile grip. It was tangled around your legs and feet, as if you had been struggling quite violently in your sleep. Every breath you drew was shaky and ragged, and reaching a trembling hand to brush the hair from your eyes resulted in wet fingertips. You were crying.

Almost unwilling to believe it, you twisted your body around, smacking a palm on your lumpy pillow, only to confirm the lightly soaked cotton pillowcase.

You rubbed your eyes and cheeks with both hands, wondering what had even gotten you crying in the first place. It was.. just a dream, right?

Sans..

You suddenly couldn't shirk the feeling of dread as you struggled to pull at the fading images from your dream. What if.. it hadn't all been a dream. What if Sans was really gone?

Unable to shirk the horrible feeling that your skeleton friend might actually be dead, you hurriedly threw on your shoes, not even bothering to change out of the pajamas that you borrowed from Papyrus. After taking care to not make noise in the hallway and the stairwell, you exited the inn and ran straight towards the brothers' house. 

The moonlight reflecting from the snow was usually one of your favourite things about Snowdin, but right now, it went ignored. It couldn't comfort you now; nothing could. 

After falling down in the snow four times because of your clumsy movements due to your half-awake body, you finally managed to reach the decorated home. The door was unlocked, which Papyrus hated, so maybe it meant that Sans was home..? Inwardly gulping and outwardly panting, you clumsily sprinted over to Sans' room, banging on his door with numb fists, desperate for the sound of the knob turning.

"SANS!! WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN?? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO BE POPULAR ON THE INTERNET IN PEACE!!" 

Normally Papyrus made you smile or laugh with his outbursts, but not so now. Sans' door remained unaltered, which only served to make you even more scared. What if Papyrus didn't even know that Sans was missing or dead? Almost madly you began pounding on the door. You suddenly begin to hear yourself begin to cry as you slowly sink to the floor, your fists dragging on the wooden door as you did so.

And like magic, you heard the doorknob turn and as the door to Sans' room opened, you fell forward from your weight against the door. Your head smacked on the floor, and after blinking back more tears, you noticed a pair of bony feet tucked neatly into a pair of house slippers.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

It was almost as if you being crumpled up in front of his door in a mess of tears was an every-day occurrence. That, or he just couldn't be bothered to express any emotion other than his classic chill.

Typical Sans. Typical, wonderful Sans.

Not even answering him, you clumsily drew yourself up as best you could, only to fall right back forward and wrap your arms around his skeletal legs in the awkward form of a hug of some sort.

He was here.

The startling revelation of your insane amounts of relief overwhelmed you in seconds, and you erupted with a flood of fresh tears and incoherent sobbing.

He was okay.

"Come on pal, that can't be all that comfortable" Sans said as he bent over, trying to pry your arms from around his legs, helping you stand to your feet. You almost refused to let go of him, latching your arms around his chest, feeling his hardened skeletal structure under the soft, faded blue jacket.

He was alive.

You heard Sans' teeth clack together a few times, as if he were going to say something and then stopped. His hands moved around your body, one behind your back and then after bending down a little bit, his other hand gently grasped behind your knees. You thought for a moment that he was going to pick you up.

"Ah, forgeddaboudit."

Sans began walking back into his room with you in tow, literally dragging you along since you were still maintaining a death grip on his upper body. He was probably too lazy to carry you.

Not even offering an explanation for his room the way it was, Sans threw the balled-up blankets from his bed onto the floor, only to sit down on the mattress after. He gently but firmly peeled your arms off of him, patting the space next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?"


	2. Verily, Verily

After a few ragged breaths, you could feel your grip on reality slowly returning to you. How embarrassing. You made yourself look like an idiot in front of your friend. What must he think of you now? You couldn't even look over at him. Crumpling your hands together in your lap, you nervously twiddled your sweaty thumbs, subconsciously noting that Sans had looked away from your direction. It made you feel a little better without him scrutinizing you. Those empty eye sockets of his gave you the heebie-jeebies sometimes.

You rubbed your sleeve against your nose, sniffling a few times before Sans handed you a hankie. Even though you weren't sure where the square piece of fabric had come from, hopefully not from the floor, you accepted it. Blowing your nose made you feel a lot better. You held onto the damp handkerchief awkwardly, not really sure what to do with it now. You sure as hell didn't want to give it back. That would be gross.

It was comforting with how kind Sans was to offer you the hankie, and even more so with how he wasn't prodding you to speak. His silence was a pure blessing. You dared to sneak a glance at him, noting his own skeletal hands were clasped together, tapping his bony thumbs against each other. For once, his staple smile wasn't on his face; rather, he looked almost grim. 

His head turned slightly towards you, and for just the briefest of moments, you could have sworn that you saw a faint, blue eye in his empty socket. 

"You wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important."

Sans' voice broke the silence; the light, bass tones rumbling pleasantly in your ears. However, his words filled your heart with dread, now being forced to recollect what you'd dreamt about. Your body winced a few times as you remembered Sans' hollow, defeated tone; watching his distorted form fade into the blackness.

You saw his fingers twitch each time you would lightly flinch, as if his instinct was to perhaps comfort you, but he simply placed his hands deep within his jacket pockets. Maybe he was trying to respect your personal space. Or maybe you were just overthinking things, like you always did.

Slowly, painfully, you told Sans every bit of your dream that you could remember. You spared no detail, down to the the voidspace that you were floating in. Sans' expression didn't seem to change, as if what you said didn't even faze him.

"Huh. That's weird," he said after awhile, his fingers moving around in his pockets.

".. how so..?" you asked nervously, your own fingers still crumpling nervously around the handkerchief.

Sans pulled one of his hands from his pockets, flicking his bony phalanges against each other and making an awful clacking noise.

"There's lint in my pockets. There usually isn't," he chuckled to himself, beginning to pull tiny tufts of lint from his jacket pockets and carelessly tossing them to the floor.

You couldn't believe it. Had he even been listening to you??

"It's not funny, Sans!!" you hissed angrily, "it really fucked me up, okay? It made me so worried that I literally ran all the way here to make sure that you're alive."

The skeleton shrugged, still flicking lint to the floor. "I don't see the point you're trying to make, pal. I'm right here, obviously."

Fuming, you stood up from the bed, stomping on the floor until you came face to face with Sans, grabbing his shoulders in your small hands. You looked deep into his empty eyes, knowing that somewhere in there, he was looking at you, too.

The angry words seemed to dissipate on your tongue, leaving behind that kind of dryness you get when you eat grapes that you forgot to rinse. It was odd. You couldn't even say the things you wanted to say. Even now, you could feel your grip on his shoulders beginning to slacken, but your gaze did not yet break.

Why?

.. you now knew why.

"Sans..?" you whispered, subconsciously noting that you were involuntarily drawing closer to his face. You didn't care. 

"What's up?" he said casually, but you could easily tell that his tone of voice had minuscule catches in it, and his verbal volume was noticeably softer than usual.

You were unable to say anything else, completely transfixed by his empty eyes. Yet you felt your body shiver a moment later, feeling his bony hands slowly slide around your waist, his fingers resting gently on your lower back, pulling you closer to him.

And like wax near a flame, you complied with his movements. He pulled you into his lap, like a child, your legs straddling his lap while you scooted close to him, but not too close. 

That was when you kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit almost 1k views and it's only been 24 hours!! You guys are rabid and I love it.
> 
> More is coming soon!!


	3. As If It Were Everyday

That probably wasn't your wisest choice ever.

For one, you kissed his teeth. Who knows if they were brushed? And your actions only served to cause Sans to dig his fingers rather roughly into your skin. Even though the pajamas separated your flesh from Sans' fingertips, it still hurt. A lot. 

You winced in pain, not so used to the nerve endings back there being so cruelly stimulated, and Sans noticed immediately. You suppose you were grateful, because now Sans seemed more concerned with gently patting your back rather than the fact that you had just planted one on him.

"Sorry, bud."

You shrugged as best you could. "It's fine; I just wasn't expecting you to dig your fingers in like that."

He slowly looked up at you, that small white glow in his eyes pulsing softly.

"No, I mean, sorry for not having lips. I'm kind of a skeleton, you see."

Well shit. Running a hand through your hair, you shifted your weight in his lap. The awkward silence hung in the air, desperate to be broken. Sans didn't seem to know what to say either.

You weighed your options carefully. On one hand, you could just laugh it off and leave, and then go back to the inn, lay down in bed, and hate yourself for abandoning this opportunity. On the other hand, you could stay, and try again. On another hand, you could just sit here in awkward silence and you could both hate yourselves.

Option number 2 seemed like your best bet, and it seemed like Sans had come to the same silent conclusion. His fingers slowly wrapped around your waist, gently gripping your hips, and you leaned in just enough to plant a light kiss between his eye sockets.

The rumbling underneath you from Sans' chuckling was almost enough to make you laugh as well; it was a wonderful, happy sound.

"I kinda liked that one," he admitted, "felt kinda nice."

You kissed him there again, just to please him, and then kissed him under his left eye. The hardened bone felt weird under your lips, but it wasn't unpleasant. And at least Sans didn't smell bad. He just sort of smelled like spaghetti and Febreeze. 

Both your hands moved up to his cranium as you left tiny kisses from his cheek to his jaw, rubbing atop his skull like you were running your hands through his hair, if he would have had any, anyway. The soft moans coming from the skeleton under you were more exciting and arousing than anything you'd ever heard before, and you didn't want him to stop. Your thumbs rhythmically caressed near his temples as you lavished a few more kisses along his jawline, taking pleasure in feeling his fingers beginning to tremble as he held you tightly.

This was actually happening.

He wouldn't stop moaning. Sans' fingers slowly, as if nervously, began to purposely find their way underneath your shirt, his smooth, bony fingertips gently gliding across the soft skin around your hips. Once realizing that you weren't going to stop him, he moved both hands under the fabric, sliding his fingers up your back.

"You're so soft.. and warm," he whispered, "feels kinda nice."

At this point, you literally did not care what happened. You sat up straight, gripping the hem of your shirt and pulling it over your head, tossing it carelessly to the floor, leaving your upper body fully exposed. 

This finally brought about a stronger reaction from Sans, whose hands went from your back to gently gripping your wrists in less than a second. 

"Hey.. hey friend.." he said slowly, faint tones of nervousness lacing his each and every word, "you don't need to do this. This isn't necessary. I'm honestly just happy with you right here."

You shook your head a bit harder than was necessary, tugging your hands free of Sans' loose grip. Wiping the fresh tears that stung your eyes, you shook your head again, as if frustrated.

"I _want_ to do this, Sans," you stammered, grinding the heels of your hands into your eyes to make the tears stop, "i _love_ you."

And there it was. You said it. Aloud, you just confirmed the latent feelings that you'd had all along, but had never truly realized.

Sans seemed deep in thought after hearing this, his skinless fingers twitching occasionally before daring to steal a glance at you. Carefully, he slipped his fingers into your palms, pulling your fists from your eyes, as if not wanting you to hurt yourself. 

"Better be careful.." he whispered softly, "don't want to bruise your eyes. Then you'll look like me. Heh."

He gently brushed a tear from your cheek with his thumb, sliding his other hand back around to caress your soft, bared skin. After he tucked your hair behind one ear, Sans looked downwards a little, a soft smile creeping across his face.

"I guess it would be useless to hide my feelings towards you," he shrugged, sliding both hands down to your waist, grinning slightly when you shivered, "I kind of really like you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I'll keep up with this; this might be the final chapter. Traffic has slowed down and the other fics are all probably better than this one. Feeling discouraged.


	4. Fervor

It was more than you could have hoped for, honestly. You hadn't heard Sans be so personal about anything other than how much he loved and cared for his brother. It felt nice to know that he loved and cared for you, too; albeit differently from Papyrus. The sharp, white light in his eyes seemed to soften a bit as his fingers slowly caressed the curve of your waist, but it also seemed like he didn't exactly know where to look.

"Hey.. are you okay with me touching you?" he asked, surprising you for a moment.

It seemed weird that he would ask. I mean, it was obvious that you wanted him to, and you liked how his hands felt on your skin, but.. for some reason, it felt really great to be asked beforehand. It made this entire encounter seem a bit more special. 

You nodded your consent, which caused the edges of Sans' mouth to curve a little wider in a genuine smile. Your body involuntarily shivered as his smooth, hard fingers slowly traveled up from your waist to your chest, where they danced around your ribcage for a few moments. Sans seemed to be taking his time, and was also playing out his every move carefully. Either that, or he was just being lazy.

Either way, it was nice.

You gasped suddenly as his fingers slid around your breasts, carefully cupping the soft flesh. You hadn't quite been expecting him to make such a bold move that quickly, but the more you looked at the skeleton in front of you, it became clear that he had more on his mind than being a pile of lazybones. 

Grunting softly to himself, Sans gently squeezed your breasts in his hands; nowhere near hard enough to make it hurt, but enough to let you know that he was getting more out of his shell and into the mood. And the moment you saw that electric-blue tongue slip out from between his teeth, you hardly had time to brace yourself.

Sans' tongue was hot, slippery, and it almost seemed to buzz with magic. You could hardly keep yourself from moaning as he teasingly flicked the tip of his tongue around your nipples, and you desperately hoped that Papyrus wouldn't be able to hear what was going on in here. Sans didn't seem too worried about his brother; he was much too preoccupied with trying to focus on both of your breasts at the same time. Eventually, he just resorted to switching back and forth, nibbling and licking to his heart's content, which you totally didn't mind at all; it was all you could do to not touch yourself. 

Your incessant moaning seemed to spur the skeleton on, judging by how his hands began slowly sliding down your sides, to your waist; his fingers rubbing along the curves of your hip bones. It was almost driving you mad. Blindly, you began fumbling around in front of you, trying to find the front of Sans' shorts. It didn't take long for the skeleton's fingers to go from holding your hips to gripping your wrists, pinning your arms to your sides. He was stronger than you were.

"Hey.. there will be time for that later. But right now, I want _you_ to be the lazy one, and let me do the work," he said good-naturedly, "only if you let me."

You were more than happy to let him, and it didn't take words to inform him of such, judging by how quickly you scrambled off his lap and back onto the bed. You laid there on your back, biting your knuckle in mild nervousness, watching as Sans removed his jacket and tossed it to the floor. His thick bones were a sight that you never would have thought of as attractive, but here you were, wanting to do all sorts of naughty things with him. You are trash. 

The deep red blush on your face was not missed by Sans, who smiled a little bit as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of your pajama bottoms, pulling them off your body in one fluid motion. That bright blue tongue swept over his teeth as he looked down at you, and you couldn't find it in you to feel embarrassed or self-conscious. Not with Sans looking at you the way he was. It looked like he wanted you.. just as badly as you wanted him. 

Sans dropped to his knees in front of you, slowly sliding his hands around your thighs, his thumbs caressing the soft flesh. The mere thought of what Sans might do to you made you incredibly aroused, and it made you all the more impatient.

"nnh.. Sans, please..!" you begged, not wanting him to dawdle any longer.

He looked up at you for a brief second, his grin getting wider as a bright blue spark ignited in his left eye, and that low chuckle he made nearly went you into a coma.

"Alright pal, but remember; you begged me for this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind, encouraging comments!! They filled me with DETERMINATION!!


End file.
